Worthless
by RosePetal7
Summary: "Zelena is giving Robin something that I can never give him." Takes place before Emma becomes the Dark One. SwanQueen friendship.


A/N: Hey Oncers! This is my first time writing fan fiction in awhile. I've only ever written for CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, so this is my first time writing for Once Upon a Time! With that being said, please be nice. I accept constructive criticism, but do not tolerate mean reviews. I hope you enjoy :) I could not get this idea to stop nagging me. It takes place before Emma becomes the Dark One. Also, I do not own OUAT.

* * *

She was seated at her desk. The stack of paperwork was burning her eyes, but completing it was the last thing on her mind. She was preoccupied with the most recent events that occurred in New York. If she'd even call them 'recent events.' More like nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. Just thinking about what happened drained her energy. Her pain has only intensified after finding out how the man she loved moved on so quickly. His 'family' had barely settled in and…she couldn't suppress the shudder. Her arms prickled with goosebumps. She couldn't even begin to fathom how _she_ could do that. Pretend to be his wife, the mother of his child, and…a sob escaped her mouth. She was a pro at concealing her emotions. Her performance convinced the people who were oh so lucky to have watched her life crumble when he announced her pregnancy. Of course she could maintain the facade in front of her son. She'd been doing it for years. Now that she was alone, she could let her emotions run free. The wall began to crumble as her tears fell. She didn't even know how long she'd been crying when—

"Regina?"

She instantly tensed. The hands that covered her face wiped away the fallen tears. She took a deep breath in and slowly let it out before responding.

"Yes, Emma?" Regina was able to make eye contact with the Savior.

"Is everything okay?" The sympathy in the blonde's eyes made Regina feel worse. Normally she'd lie and say yes. For some reason, she was having trouble doing so.

"And I just asked the question you're not supposed to ask when someone's upset. Great job Emma." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Regina gave a half smile. "It's fine."

"You know, when people say that it's usually not the case. I've never gone through what you have, so I could never understand, but…how are you handling this?"

The breath Regina had been withholding finally left her lungs. "Not well."

"I figured as much. Henry came to me. He's worried about you."

Regina sighed. "I hate lying to him. I said I wouldn't anymore, but…I don't even know where to begin with…this!" She threw her arms in the air. "My _sister_ impersonated Robin's wife and slept with him! I want to be angry with him, but I can't. The pain overpowers the anger. It's Zelena I'm enraged with! Did he sleep with her willingly or did she…" Regina swallowed, "force him? I just can't wrap my head around it. Now she's pregnant with his child."

In the few steps it took Emma to approach Regina's desk, the brunette attempted to shield her face. "Regina?" Emma lay a hand on Regina's arm, unaware that she was crying. The contact broke Regina's exterior and she began sobbing. "Oh, Regina." Emma placed the other hand on Regina's shoulder. "Let's sit on the couch." Regina nodded as Emma led the short distance. Emma grabbed a box of tissues from the nearby table as Regina sat down. Emma didn't want to pressure Regina into talking. She rubbed circles on her back and whispered soothing words.

A few minutes passed. The sniffling and tears began to subside. Regina faced Emma.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't normally let my guard down so easily."

"I've noticed." Emma smiled. Regina chuckled. Emma continued, "But in all seriousness, it's okay to let your guard down once in awhile. I find it nearly impossible to keep all my emotions buried inside all the time. Like you I'm stubborn, and for this reason I keep a lot to myself. Although, every now and then, I need to confide in someone. Whether it be my parents, Killian, or Henry, I get the weight off my shoulders."

"No, you're right. It's something I need to work on."

"Rome wasn't build in a day."

"That it was not." Regina's smile faltered as she looked away.

Emma placed a hand on Regina's knee. "I'm here for you. We've been through a lot together. I trust you. I hope you know that you can trust me, too."

"I do," Regina whispered. "It's just…I feel so…worthless."

"What?" Emma was baffled.

"Zelena is giving Robin something that I can never give him." Regina nervously fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

Emma was afraid of what Regina was about to share, but she encouraged her anyway. "Regina?"

Regina looked at the ceiling. She did her best to blink away tears. "Back in the Enchanted Forrest," Regina cleared her throat, "my mother wanted me to marry and have a child in order to claim the kingdom. The last thing I wanted my mother to do was take advantage or me or my future child, so…" It appeared Regina was barely holding it together.

Emma could see how upset she was becoming. "It's okay, Regina. You don't have to continue."

Regina vigorously shook her head. "No, I've never told anyone before." She took another breathe in and shakily exhaled. "I took a potion that left me unable to have a baby." A tear fell down her cheek.

Shocked, Emma's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I felt the potion take effect. It was like my insides were being torn apart." Regina held a shaking hand above her abdomen. "As I fell to my knees in agonizing pain," Regina clenched her teeth, " _my mother_ said she only wanted me to be happy. I was standing in the way of my own happiness."

Regina's eyes met Emma's. Never had Emma seen this level of vulnerability from Regina before. "I'm so sorry, Regina." She grabbed the other woman's hand.

"I can never have a baby." Realization set in as Regina uttered the words to someone for the first time. "Zelena is giving Robin a baby. I can never do that. And I did it to myself. My mother manipulated me again!" Regina yelled. Being a creature of habit, she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I can't believe you kept this a secret for so long. It couldn't have been easy."

"Actually, it was. I vowed to never speak of it again. As the Evil Queen, I was more than distracted with my rampage. Then once I cast the curse and became a mother to Henry, it all became a distant memory. It wasn't until Robin and Roland came into my life that I was reminded of what I'd lost."

Emma contemplated her next question. "Do you want to have a baby with him?"

Fear. All that flashed before Regina's eyes was fear. "Yes, with all my heart. We love each other deeply. Of course I love Roland like Robin loves Henry, but it'd mean the world have a baby that's ours, together. Eventually, in the future, because of everything going on right now."

Emma piped in, "I'm sensing a 'but.'"

"But…I can't give him a baby! I'm afraid to bring up the subject because that means—"

"You'd have to tell him."

"Right."

"And you think it would change everything."

"Yes! What if he really wants us to have a baby? What if, when I tell him that I can't, he leaves me? He could leave me for Zelena!"

"Whoa! Hold up! I think you're a bit emotional which has you thinking crazy things. First off, Robin would _never_ leave you for your sister. And second, he wouldn't leave you for that reason. Like you said, you both love each other very much. It would be an obstacle, but one that you'd overcome together."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Regina, we haven't seen you this happy in a long time. This whole Zelena having Robin's baby is just a bump in the road."

Regina was mere seconds from retaliating when Emma squeezes her hand. "Tell him. If you don't, it'll eat away at you. Plus, Robin knows you knows you and will be able to help better than me."

"And he deserves to know. Thank you, Emma."

"You're more than welcome, Regina." She rose and headed for the door.

"What did you come here for? I'm sure it wasn't to comfort me and listen to my life story." Regina smirked.

"That's right! I came to ask if you wanted to grab lunch at Granny's?"

"I'd love to. Give me a few minutes to gather myself then I'll meet you there."

"Sounds good!" Emma waved. She was at the door when she turned around. "By the way, I'm glad I was here to comfort you and listen to your life story."

"Me too." Regina yelled.

She was truly happy that Emma was there to listen. Now, she needed to muster up the courage to break the news to Robin…

A/N: Thoughts?


End file.
